


The Things That Really Matter

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: A different take on Oliver and Snart meeting.





	

Felicity was right. Felicity usually was. His first instinct was to handle this himself. It was his fault she’d been taken. His mess. His problem. No one else should have to get hurt fixing it. Except…they had **_her._** They had Felicity, and if he couldn’t save her, he had to be sure that there was someone else who could. 

He’d barely had to ask. But this was **_Felicity,_** and now the bunker was overflowing with people. Curtis, Cisco, and Lyla were crowded around a computer station, searching for leads. Caitlin was restocking their medical supplies and setting up for triage. Barry was occupied transporting people and supplies, and Digg…Digg had been talking for a few minutes, now, but hell if Oliver could recall a word he’d said…

“Oliver. Come on, man, you’re no good to her if you can’t even hold your head up. You’ve got to eat and you’ve got to sleep. We don’t even know where to start looking yet. You can rest while we work on that. Caitlin could give you something.“ 

Oliver shook his head sharply. The last thing he needed right now was to be fuddled by medication. 

“You’re not the only one here who loves her, you know. You don’t need to stand over us to make us do our best for her.” 

Oliver scrubbed a hand wearily over his face. “I know. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry,” Digg replied, “just get some rest. There’s plenty of people working right now. Hell, Cisco just said some sorta spaceship just landed on top of Palmer Tech.” 

“Spaceship?” Oliver asked, wondering if he wasn’t asleep already. 

“Yeah, that was us,” a familiar female voice said lightly. 

Oliver turned to see Sara Lance heading an oddly assorted group that he barely knew. 

“We’re here to help, Ollie,” Sara said softly. She walked over to him and stretched up to kiss his cheek. “You look like hell.” She cupped his face in her hands. “Look, we are going to get her back, but you have got to get some rest, or you’ll be a liability to the team - and to Felicity.” 

“Maybe he’ll listen to you,” Digg grumbled. 

Sara’s hands dropped as Oliver’s attention shifted. His expression hardened as he focused on the tall man who’d walked in beside Sara. They hadn’t been touching, but he’d been a step closer to her than any other member of her team, and there was a definite air of connection between them. Oliver knew that face from news reports and intel briefings. 

“Sara, what were you thinking?” he demanded. 

“Ollie -”

“I got this,” Snart said simply, stepping forward. He brushed Sara’s arm with his hand as he passed her. He stood toe-to-toe with Oliver, appraising him with cool blue eyes. 

“Queen,” he said, by way of greeting. There was no trace of his usual snarky drawl. “I’ve heard a lot about you. I’m sure you’ve heard a lot about me. And none of it matters - except for one thing - you went to the underworld, and you fought with demons to get Sara back. And now we’re going to go wherever the hell we have to go, and fight whoever we have to fight, and we’re going to get your girl back.” 

“That simple, is it?” 

“The important things usually are.”


End file.
